A Dramione Blog?
by Amortentia Felicis
Summary: What happens when you hand Draco Malfoy's children laptops? Add a helpful niece and a confused What will happen? Sequel in Progress


**AN: Just a little one-shot that formed in my head, it was always reminding me to write about Dramione and their children discovering Dramione so I had to write this. I love the name Desdemona, it's a celestial body too, I've noticed Lyra was too common so I chose Desdemona. So enjoy. Please R&R. (::)**

A Dramione Blog?

Scorpius and Desdemona or Dessie, children of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were excited to use what the muggles call the laptop, along with what they mentioned as internet.

As the delivery truck was already outside the gates of the manor, the two siblings looked down from the balcony. They heard their mother call for them.

"Scorpius, Desdemona, are you coming down or not?" Their mother, Hermione asked.

"We are, mum." Scorpius yelled to answer his mother.

Scorpius and his little sister who was actually 14 years old now, Scorpius was 16, and almost finished with his Hogwarts education.

"Sis, I'll be using it first." Scorpius reminded Dessie.

"Ugh, why do you have to always be first?" Dessie grunted which was unladylike; she got some of her traits from her mother.

"Scorpius, Desdemona, help your mother with this contraption." Their father, Draco addressed as they descended from the long staircase which was actually a long walk from the balcony so Hermione and Draco had to call them after casting several Sonorous Charms.

"What do they call these things again, Granger?" Draco had asked Hermione who was sitting on the couch with Draco.

"Draco, it's called a laptop. A laptop connected to the internet allows users to connect with other people without flooing or apparating." Hermione answered. Draco seemed more confused than ever.

"Kids, it's useless to let your father help me with this, so you have to help me." The older witch said.

"Right, mum. Which one should I take?" Dessie responded.

"You take that green one, Des. Then you plug it in a power source by the wall." Hermione pointed to the wall where there was a socket. She handed Dessie some sort of wire. Dessie managed to plug the wire to the laptop then to the socket.

"Scorp, take the silver one." Scorpius seemed to have paid attention to Hermione's instruction and did the same thing Dessie did.

"You have to wait for a few hours for it to work. The rest I don't know." Hermione said.

"Wow! The know-it-all doesn't know all?" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh ha ha. Very original, ferret." Hermione retorted, Draco was blushing, while Scorpius and Dessie have no clue.

Couple of hours later, Scorpius woke from his nap. Dessie has finished reading her book. They came down from the stairs to check on the laptops that their mother brought.

"I've called my niece to help me out with this; she's about your age." Hermione announced as they came down.

"What's her name?" Dessie asked.

"Aubrey." Hermione simply replied.

"Sounds nice enough." Draco replied as he came to the living room where all of the members of the Malfoy family were currently seated.

A yelp of surprise had alerted Hermione and on instinct went to the fireplace. There stood a girl, sandy blonde hair and blue eyes carrying a duffel bag.

"Hi, I'm Aubrey Granger. Aunt Hermy's niece."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Hermione snapped.

"What? It's seriously fun to joke around with you, you're always so serious." Aubrey replied.

"I'm starting to like this niece of yours, Granger." Draco remarked, smirking much like those smirks when they were still at Hogwarts.

"So what did you call me for again?" Aubrey asked.

"Before that, I'd like you to meet my husband, Draco. My son and daughter, Scorpius and Desdemona. Can you help us with this?" Hermione replied, gesturing to the laptops.

"Are you serious?" She asked back.

"Yes, I am." Hermione replied.

"Don't wizards know how to use electricity or internet or any electrical device?" The sandy-blonde haired girl asked again.

"No, technology is very sensitive with magic around, but we already know how to use electricity, mainly for appliances."

"Oh."

"Earth to Grangers." Draco said.

"Sorry." Hermione apologized.

"So you-…."

After a lot of explaining from Aubrey, and a lot of questions from Dessie, Scorpius, and Draco, they were finished.

"Would you like some tea?" Hermione asked Audrey.

"No, thanks. It's getting late, I'd better go." Aubrey replied.

"I'll call your mum and ask her if you could sleep here."

"Glad I brought extra clothes."

Audrey then took a bath before beginning to manage her blog. She opened her own laptop and typed in the password. She opened the browser and went into the website of her blog. She didn't notice that Dessie was also by the spot where she was and managed the green laptop.

'It's me, I'm awesome.' The heading was in big letters. (The website is TUMBLR.)

She went to her dashboard and saw something that was so familiar. There was a girl who looked so similar to her Aunt and one that looked like her husband. She clicked on the person's profile and saw the heading.

'DRAMIONE FEVER'

"Aunty Herms, look. Is that you and Uncle Draco?" Aubrey questioned.

"How did our pictures get there?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Wait, I'll search it." Aubrey opened a new tab and typed . After it had finished loading, she typed in 'Dramione'

Aubrey then clicked on images and saw a lot of pictures of her aunt and uncle.

"Draco, Des, Scorp, you've got to see this!" Hermione called her husband and two children.

"Mum, is that you and dad?" Dessie asked; the family was now encircling Aubrey and her laptop. Aubrey opened another tab and typed . 'Why is Dramione so popular?' she typed. She saw some articles solely about her aunt and uncle. One of the articles that really caught her attention was Feltson and Dramione. The girl clicked on it and saw a woman and a man who looked like her aunt and uncle.

After reading it to the family, Aubrey was thirsty. She asked for water which Desdemona got for her.

"Well, what do you feel after reading that?" Aubrey asked.

"Is this supposed to be us?" Hermione asked.

"It says so, they call this fandom Potterheads.

"Potterheads?" Draco asked.

"Yep, but don't worry they love you much more than Harry." Aubrey replied.

"You didn't have to say that, Brie. It boosts his inflating ego more and more." Hermione joked.

"So, we're a part of a book series?" Dessie asked.

"Yeah, well you are." The sandy haired girl replied.

"The author had said that she would've put you together canon but decided it was too much of a plot twist." She began.

"Canon, you mean official?" Hermione queried.

"Yes, you got married with Ron Weasley in the books." Aubrey answered.

"That's awkward." Hermione remarked.

"Who got married to me?" Draco questioned.

"I think it was Astoria Greengrass?" Aubrey answered questioningly.

"Astoria Greengrass?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah. Why are you mad?" Audrey replied.

"I hate her; she's so clingy, probably much clingier than Pansy which is saying something because Pansy's like a leech." He finished in one breath.

"Right." Hermione commented.

"You didn't have Dessie here with Astoria." Aubrey continued.

"Aunty Herms had Rose and Hugo with Ron."

"I'd rather not have Weaselbee near my wife, thank you very much." Draco proclaimed.

"So what now?" Aubrey asked.

"Let's read about us then." Draco suggested.

"You want to read Dramione?" Aubrey asked.

"Why not?" Hermione countered.

So Aubrey opened another tab and typed in fanfiction . net

**AN: FFN won't let me type a website without spaces so this is the result. Please leave a review! It helps me! (::)**


End file.
